


Feelings

by Serenity1



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Feelings Realization, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Charlie and Bombay meets every weekend.
Relationships: Gordon Bombay/Charlie Conway
Kudos: 5





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe the mighty ducks.
> 
> I do not have a beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing. Enjoy the story!
> 
> \----------

Charlie groaned as he shouldn't be feeling this way. He was graduating soon from Eden Hall Academy and was going to Minnesota State University.

Hockey season was over and it was the final month of exams. Besides school and hockey, he was going to have a new stepsister soon as his mother is pregnant.

It was the weekend and he was supposed to be meeting Bombay at the nearby park. He and Bombay try to meet every weekend but with his school schedule and Bombay's work, it was luck.

Charlie looked at the time and saw it was that time already. He quickly got his rollerblades and bid farewell to his mother as he went outside to put the blades on.

He skated to where the park is as he saw his fellow teammates along the way. The group skated together until they had to separate and Charlie continued his way.

It wasn't long till he saw his old coach sitting on a bench and talking on the phone. Charlie smiled at the sight as he sat beside him and Bombay didn't noticed till he put his phone away.

Gordon Bombay smiled at his old protégé, "my new client," he said as he was talking about his phone conversation.

"It must be tough on being a lawyer again," Charlie said.

"Mmm, it has it's perks although a lady did slapped me once after we lost a case," Gordon said as Charlie winced.

"I sympathize with that," Charlie replied thinking about his ex-girlfriend.

There was silence for a moment as both were in deep thought. It was Gordon who spoke first. "What are we doing, Charlie?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked puzzled.

"I dated your mother before and I'm spending more time with you than I did with her," Gordon said, "it feels like we're dating every time we meet."

Charlie shifted nervously on where he sat, "does it help that I started having feelings for you?" He asked.

"No," Gordon replied sighing as he looks at him, "the age difference will throw anyone off the loop if they find out. You're barely just a kid," he said.

"I just turned 18!"

Gordon raises his eyebows, "perhaps but you're still attending high school. Think about it, Charlie. I'm a lawyer, who do you think they'll believe if we get caught?" He asked.

"Does that mean you have feelings for me too?" Charlie asked after that question.

Gordon sighed, "just recently, I'm still having some thoughts about this," he said.

"What about waiting for a few years? I'll be in Minnesota State University soon," Charlie said after another moment of silent.

"What about your mother? Your friends? The paparazzi? What you'll say to them?" Gordon asked.

"We'll figure out something when we get there," Charlie said calmly.

Gordon frowned, "do you have a scholarship there, Charlie?" He asked.

"I….I don't want to play hockey anymore," Charlie said slowly.

"What will you be doing?" 

"Business or Law," Charlie replied as Gordon gave him a disapproving look. "My counselor told me that the university has awesome programs for both of them, I swear this isn't about you, Gordon," he said.

Gordon nodded, "if you need help with anything, Charlie, don't hesitate to ask me," he said.

Charlie nodded back as he knew he was talking about the tuition. "I'm fine, I have a part-time job during the weekends," he said.

"That's good," Gordon said, "how about having lunch at my place?" He asked as he stomach growled.

Charlie smirked, "are you sure that's not an invitation to your bed?" He asked.

"Charlie!"

"What? I couldn't help it!"

"Don't make me regret this," Gordon muttered as Charlie sniggered and watches Gordon call his chauffeur to pick them up.

**Author's Note:**

> \-----------
> 
> Yeah, it's short. However it's my first time writing a mighty ducks story. 
> 
> How was it? Yay or nay? I might do more later.


End file.
